Death Doll
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Super junior mendapat paket misterius sebuah boneka, boneka yang membuat kehidupan super junior menjadi tak aman dan tanpa mereka sadari bahaya mengancam keselamatan mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Berhasilkah mereka selamat dari semua ini? - Just Prolog-
1. Chapter 1

**Death Doll**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Mystery / Horor**

**Cast : Super Junior all member**

**Warning: Ooc, Typos, Cerita mirip mungkin, gaje, death chara, aneh, jangan baca saat malam hari dan saat sedang makan.**

**Summary: Super junior mendapat paket misterius sebuah boneka, boneka yang membuat kehidupan super junior menjadi tak aman dan tanpa mereka sadari bahaya mengancam keselamatan mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Berhasilkah mereka selamat dari semua ini?**

* * *

_Apa itu hyung?_

_Molla….. ada di depan pintu masuk dorm_

_Buka hyung aku penasaran_

_Boneka tali?_

_Lucu…. Buatku saja hyung boleh?_

_Dari siapa hyung?_

_Molla tak ada nama pengirimnya_

_Nde ambil ajah mini-ah_

* * *

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Ada apa donghae hyung?_

_It….ituuuu…..aaaaa_

_Apa hyung? Tak ada apa – apa_

_Ada yeoja dengan wajah rusak tadi dia di belakangku_

_Ani, hyung, hyung salah liat kali…_

_Andweee kyu….. aku tak bohong_

_Sudah lah hae, mungkin kau berhalusinansi, kau kan baru bangun_

* * *

_Hyung, apa itu? _

_Apa?_

_Itu yang bergerak – gerak di makananmu?_

_Hoekss…..Hoekssss_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Ada apa wookie? Kenapa kau berteriak?_

_Bukan aku hyung, sejak tadi aku di dapur_

_Wookie… bukankan kau tadi melewatiku di ruang tv?_

_MWO? Ani hyung_

_Wookie bersaku hyung sejak tadi di dapur_

_Lalu yang tadi itu siapa?_

_Aduh woonie….jangan menakutiku_

* * *

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Mini hyunggg wae?_

_Loh?_

_Kenapa hyuk?_

_Tadi aku mendengar suara sungmin hyung dari sini_

_Tapi dia tidak ada_

_Aneh… _

_Sejak kedatangan boneka itu aku berasa tak tenang hyung_

_Benar kata bummie, sejak boneka itu ada _

_Banyak yang aneh terjadi_

* * *

_Hiks…..hiks… hyung…..mini hyung….._

_Apa sebenarnya terjadi?_

_Hyung lihat ini?_

_Sebelum jatuh korban lagi kita harus menyelesaikannya_

* * *

_Donghae hyung kau kah itu?_

_Ada apa hyung…_

_Puk_

_Kreeek_

_Prangggg_

_hyuuuunnngggggggg_

* * *

_Hihihi….. hay tampan…wanna play with me?_

_Siapa kau?_

_Aku? Tak sopan kalian tak mengenalku_

_Kau saja tidak memperkenalkan diri kepada kami _

_Bagaimana bisa kami mengetahui siapa kau…..paboooo_

* * *

_Lepaskan kami apa maumu?_

_Hanya ingin jiwamu saja tampan…_

_Kyuuuuu jangaaannnn_

_Andweeeeeee_

_Yesung hyung awasssssss_

_Heheh…tak semudah itu lady…_

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Matiiii kauuuuu_

_Akhirnya beres hyung….._

_Ne,hyung penasaran siapa dalang di balik ini semua?_

_Sama hyung…._

_Aku berharap siapapun itu dia berubah jadi kodok ijo_

**TBC/ END?**

**AUTHOR Curcol:**

**Hyaaaa FF lotus blm beres tiba - tiba kepikiran ff baru, permintaan maaf kepada yang pernah baca doll house sebagai gantinya ini death doll, cerita berbeda, just prologe ajah, ingin liat reaksi reader kalo ada 10 yang review aku lanjutin kalo gak yah tau lah diapain...**

**Gomawa ne yang membaca ff ini wajib review nya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Paket**

**Death Doll**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Mystery / Horor**

**Cast : Super Junior all member**

**Warning: Ooc, Typos, Cerita mirip mungkin, gaje, death chara, aneh, jangan baca saat malam hari dan saat sedang makan.**

**Summary: Super junior mendapat paket misterius sebuah boneka, boneka yang membuat kehidupan super junior menjadi tak akan aman dan tanpa mereka sadari bahaya mengancam keselamatan mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Berhasilkah mereka selamat dari semua ini?**

********

* * *

****

Pagi hari di dorm super junior terlihat sedikt lenggang, karena mereka sedang menerima job, hanya beberapa orang saja yang berada di dalam dorm. Ada kyuhyun si magnae yang sedang bercinta dengan psp nya, sungmin dan ryeowook yang ada di dapur entah memasak apa bergosip. Dan ada si snow white suju yang sedang duduk di depan leptop, entah apa yang iya lakukan, terlihat sangat serius, hingga sebuah suara mengalihkan dia dari kegiatanya tadi.

"MAHLUK – MAHLUK MITOLOGI KUNO?"

"Hyung….. Mengagetkan saja, sejak kapan hyung ada disini?

"Baru saja, dan melihat kau yang sedang serius hyung jadi penasaran dan ternyata ini yang menyebabkan kau terlihat sangat serius? Untuk apakah kau mencari ini bummie? Apakah untuk tugas?"

"Aniya siwon hyung, hanya iseng – iseng saja"

"Oh…. Apakah kau percaya kalau mahluk – mahluk ini ada bummie?"

"Molla, percaya gak percaya buktinya ada beberapa kan yang nyata hyung? Hanya saja tergantung orangnya sih hyung mau percaya atau tidak dan lagi tanggapan orang kan beda – beda."

"Ne, kau benar bummie, menurutku sih not make sanse…apa itu Pegasus? Unicorn? Marmaid? Mahluk itu hanya dongeng dan mitos saja, Itu tak ada bum….. mangkanya aku tak percaya"

Obrolan terus belanjut hingga teriakan dari member tertua menghentikan semua kegiatan member yang ada di dorm.

"Kami pulangggg… dongsaengdull kemari sebntar ne…..kita mendapatkan paket dari elf…"

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Molla….. ada di depan pintu masuk dorm"

"Buka hyung aku penasaran"

"Ne, bentar wookieii"

Leeteuk pun mulai membuka paket itu dan yang ternyata adalah.

"Boneka tali?"

"Aneh…boneka tali buat apa?"

"Lucu…. Buatku saja hyung boleh?"

"Dari siapa hyung?"

"Ne, Aneh….. tapi kita harus menghargai pemberian elf bummie"

"Molla tak ada nama pengirimnya hae"

"Nde ambil ajah mini-ah, mungkin ini diperuntukan untuk dirimu yang pecinta pink?"

"Hehe….iya mungkin hyung"

Saat sungmin akan mengambilnya, tiba – tiba.

"Iii….ituuuu"

"Itu apa Hae?"

"Ituu….. tadi….bonekanya matanya ngedip, padaku hyung…."

"Ah bisa saja kamu, mana mungkin…"

"Tapi itu benar hyung….."

"Mana hae? Gak ngedip kok?"

"Eh?"

Sementara hae kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, member lain sudah pada bubar dan kembali ke kamar masing- masing, sama seperti sungmin yang menuju kamarnya untuk menaruh boneka tali seorang yeoja bertelinga kelinci berwarna pink. Di dalam kamar sungmin pun menaruh boneka tali itu diatas meja, setalh itu dia menuju kamar mandi.

Tanpa di sadari oleh sungmin boneka itu hidup dan bergerak menuju kamar mandi, tapi langkahnya berhenti di ranjang karena sungmin tiba – tiba keluar dari kamar mandi. Sungmin yang baru keluar merasa aneh.

'Aneh…..sepertinya tadi aku menaruh boneka ini di meja? Kenapa ada di ranjang?'

Saat sedang kebingungan, dari arah pintu terbuka muncul kepala wookie.

"Hyung….. makanan dah siap…..ayo makan"

"Ne, wookieiii….."

"Kenapa hyung, kayanya seperti orang bingung?"

"Ani….. hanya saja, boneka ini berjalan sendiri"

"Hahahah…. Hyung aneh – aneh saja, mana ada boneka bergerak sendiri, kecuali boneka itu di pasangin kunci yang bila di putar akan bergerak"

"Ne, hyung tau, tapi….. hyung tadi menaruh boneka ini di meja, sekarang ada di ranjang"

"Mungkin hyung lupa kalau tadi hyung naro di meja trus hyung ambil lagi lalu taruh di ranjang"

"Hm…. Iya kali yah….."

"Kajja kita makan hyung….."

"Ne, ayoooo…"

Sungmin pun mengikuti wookie keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Sementara di kamar sungmin.

Sesosok bayangan keluar dari boneka itu mengambang sempurna tubuh transparanya begitu sempurna, diedarkan pandangan ke segala arah.

**_Hmm nice place, tak salah aku menyusup seperti ini, mencium aromanya saja jiwa mereka sangat lezat, jadi tak sabar untuk bermain – main dengan mereka._**

_Tak ada yang akan tau dengan nasib mereka kedepanya, hanya bisa berharap ini semua hanya dongeng sebelum tidur bukan sebuah kenyataan, yang nantinya akan membuat mereka harus kehilangan._

**TBC/ END?**

**AUTHOR Curcol:**

**agak gak pd ne, publish chapt ini... aneh yah? atau gak serem? mianhe tapi ini memang baru permulaanya saja hehe**

**mau balas review dari**

** : ne cingu ini udh lanjut, nanti masukanya aku tampung dulu ne hehe...**

**Shin Min Hwa: sudah di lanjut cingu**

**demikyu: iya cingu ini lanjutanya**

**Gomawa ne yang membaca ff ini wajib review nya :) lanjutkah? atau hapus?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Terror Of Horor**

**Death Doll**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Mystery / Horor / Supranatural**

**Cast : Super Junior all member**

**Warning: Ooc, Typos, Cerita mirip mungkin, gaje, death chara, aneh, jangan baca saat malam hari dan saat sedang makan.**

**Summary: Super junior mendapat paket misterius sebuah boneka, boneka yang membuat kehidupan super junior menjadi tak akan aman dan tanpa mereka sadari bahaya mengancam keselamatan mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Berhasilkah mereka selamat dari semua ini?**

********

* * *

****

Malam semakin larut, dan beberapa member sudah memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar masing – masing termasuk sungmin. Sungmin merebahkan dirinya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk dia tertidur. Tak lama setelah tertidur, sesosok bayangan mendekati sungmin.

**_Wajah yang manis untuk ukuran namja, terlihat damai….. sayang bila aku harus mengambil jiwanya sekarang, namja manis….kita bermain main dulu ne? aku ingin lihat seberapa kuat jiwamu….._**

Keesokan paginya sungmin bangun dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena keringat dan wajah pucat, sepertinya dia baru saja bermimpi buruk. Dia pun memutuskan bangun dan menuju kamar mandi, tapi sempat tertahan oleh suara teriakan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Seketika itu juga semua member terbangun, tak semuanya sih hanya shindong, hyukjae,dan kangin, sedangkan sisanya memang sudah bangun dan sedang mengobrol di dapur. Semua member langsung berlari ke arah suara teriakan, dimana donghae sedang berdiri ketakutan di depan cermin. Kibum pun bertanya.

"Ada apa donghae hyung?"

"It….ituuuu…..aaaaa mengerikaaan"

"Apa hyung? Tak ada apa – apa"

"Ada yeoja dengan wajah rusak tadi dia di belakangku"

"Ani, hyung, hyung salah liat kali…di sini tak ada apa – apa kok"

"Andweee kyu….. aku tak bohong, tadi dia persis di belakangku… seram sekali…."

"Sudah lah hae, mungkin kau berhalusinansi, kau kan baru bangun…"

"Benar tuh kata sungmin hyung…kau mungkin salah liat karena baru bangun tidur….."

"eng…. Mungkin yah"

"Huh…. Mengagetkan saja pagi – pagi…..yasudah mandi sana, biar gak ngaco lagi"

"Ne Heechul hyung"

Setelah itu hae pun mandi, dan kyuhyun, kibum, heechul hyung and sungmin hyung keluar menuju dapur. Wookie yang selesai masak pun bertanya kepada sungmin.

"Mini hyung…. Apakah kau sakit?"

"Aniyo wookieii, waeyo?"

"Tapi wajahmu pucat hyung?"

"Aku tak merasa sakit kok, aku baik – baik saja"

"Benar hyung kata wookie hyung wajahmu pucat sekali….."

"Tapi aku benar- benar tak merasa sakit kyu?"

"Ya sudah makan dulu saja….. siapa tau itu karena lapar jadi wajahnya pucat."

"Ne, teuki hyung….."

Setelah selesai makan siwon, hyukjae, sungmin, shindong, donghae dan wookie berpamitan karena mereka ada job pagi, menyisahkan teuki, kangin, heechul, yesung, hangeng, kyuhyun dan bummie. Mereka memutuskan untuk bermalas malasan saja di dorm, sebelum jadwal mereka nanti siang.

Leeteuk yang sempat mengobrol dengan kangin dan yesung memutuskan untuk ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, dia pun berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka fulkas, dia sempat melihat – lihat sebelum mengambil coca cola.

SRETTTTT

Teuki kaget karena merasa ada yang melewatinya, dia pun membalikan badannya.

'tidak ada apa – apa, yang tadi itu apa yah?'

Teuki pun meminum coca colanya tanpa mempedulikan hal itu.

SRETTTTTTTTT

'Tidak ada apa –apa? Aneh?'

Teuki pun kembali meminum colanya, lalu

SRETTTTTTTTT

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, leeteuk tidak bisa menganggap itu bukan apa – apa, karena begitu aneh, diapun memutuskan secepat mungkin meninggalkan dapur. Tak jauh dari teuki tadi sesosok transparan tertawa senang.

**_Kkkk lucu sekali melihat wajahnya yang ketakutan….. tak salah aku mencari korban…..di sini memang tempat para namja, aku tak perlu makan selam 1 abad jiwa mereka saja sudah cukup untukku, setalah itu aku akan abadi hahahaha._**

Skip Time

Super junior telah menyelesaikan jadwalnya menyisahkan sungmin dan wookie, yang sedang siaran di sukira. Tampak Hyukjae sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah sendirian, sedangkan member lain entah lah mereka tak Nampak sejak pulang tadi. Hyukjae yang sedang nonton tiba – tiba kebingungan karena channel tv nya berubah sendiri, padahal tidak ada yang memindahkan, dia pun kemudian menganti channel ke saluran yang ia tonton tadi. Tak berapa lama channel tiba – tiba gelap, hyukkie pun kesal dia pun mendekati tv tersebut dan mencoba memperbaikinya, tapi pas dia melihat tv, dia di buat takut karena sesosok perempuan berbaju putih dengan rambut panjang menutupi muka keluar dari tv. Dan mengejar hyukkie, Hyukkie yang ketakutan pun berlari menghindar dari arah depanya ada sebuah tangan tanpa tubuh yang mendekatinya.

"KYAAAAAAA..AAAAA….UMMMAAAAAA…..APPPAAAAA…..AAAAAAA"

Dia pun jatuh terduduk menutup wajahnya, tak lama para member datang mendekatinya dan bertanya.

"Ada apa Hyuk?"

"Sa…sssssuuu…"

"Sa su apa?"

"Sa….sadakoh hyung….."

"Sadakoh? Dimana?"

"Ta…ta…tadi keluar dari tv hyung….d….da…dan….aku tadi di kejar tangan hyung"

PLETAK

"Apoooo heechul hyung, kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Kalo gak kuat nonton film horror jangan nonton, jadinya ngebayangin yang enggak – enggak deh"

"Ta….tapi aku serius hyung hiks….hiks….itu mengerikan hyung"

"Sudahlah, ganti channelnya saja, nanti hyung temenin, jangan menangis lagi ne hyuk"

"Hiks….hiks….gomawa hankyung hyung"

"Cih…dasar kau terlalu memanjakanya hannie"

Sesudah itu semua bubar menyisahkan hankyung yang menemani hyuk nonton, dan kibum yang berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan berpikir.

_Aneh….. ada apa sebenarnya?_

Dia pun mengedikan pundanknya menuju kamarnya. Tak berapa lama sungmin dan ryeowook pun kembali ke dorm, sungmin dan wookie pun berkata.

"Hankyung hyung, kok ada di sini? Bukanya tadi bilangnya mau cari cemilan?"

"MWO?"

"Ne, Hyung tadi juga gak pake baju ini kok"

"Aku sejak tadi di dorm sejak pulang, aku tak kemana mana mini, wookie"

"Lalu yang tadi siapa?"

"Hankyung hyung sedari tadi menemaniku menonton sungmin hyung, wookie ah"

Sungmin dan wookie pun saling pandang dan mereka mengedikan bahu tanda yasudahlah mungkin salah orang

Skip Time

Seminggu sudah dan keadaan dorm semangkin hari semangkin aneh saja, dan keadaan sungmin hyung semakin pucat.

"Sungmin hyung….. wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali hyung, apa kau benar tidak apa – apa?"

"Ne, sepertinya tambah hari kau terlihat lebih kurus dan semangkin pucat, apa anemiamu kumat?"

"Ani hyung, aku tak merasa kenapa – napa, mungkin tidurku tak enak karena bermimpi aneh"

"Mimpi Aneh?"

"Mimpi seperti apa Hyung?"

"Ne, teuki Hyung"

Akhirnya sungmin menceritakan mimpi anehnya itu, setelah selesai kyu dan siwon pun berkata.

"Hanya mimpi hyung, mangkanya sebelum tidur berdoa dulu hyung"

"Itu hanya bunga mimpi hyung, bukan kenyataan kok"

"Ne, wonnie, kyunnie"

"Nde…. Aku siap – siap dulu ne, aku ada job"

Sungmin pun meninggalkan ruang makan tak lama terdengar suara.

BRAK

Semua member terkejut dan berlari menuju suara, dimana mereka menemukan sungmin tergeletak di depan kamarnya, mereka langsung buru – buru mengangkat sungmin hyung dan membawa ke kamarnya, sedangkan teuki hyung menghubungi manajer hyung untuk memberitahu bahwa sungmin tak bisa menerima job.

Di sudut ruangan sosok transparan yang mengamati kericuhan yang ada hanya bisa tersenyum dan berkata.

_Panic eoh? Tenang saja ini baru dimulai tampan…..namja manis telah jatuh….. jiwanya manis sekali, sayang bila langsung di habisi…. Jadi mainanku dulu ajah deh…. Biar mereka tidak bingung hihihihi…..selanjutnya siapa yah?_

**TBC/ END?**

**AUTHOR Curcol:**

**Gak mau banyak ngomong banyak - banyak serem gak? ato kurang?**

**mau balas review dari**

**Oh Hyunsung: mati gak yah? hehe liat ajah nanti cingu hehe... ini dah aku lanjut kok**

**sujushipper : hehe... sudah di lanjut cingu... ikutin terus ajah ne hehehe**

**Gomawa ne yang membaca ff ini wajib review nya :) lanjutkah? atau hapus?**


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah hampir seminggu sungmin tak sadarkan diri, dokter yang memeriksa hanya mengatakan sungmin hanya kelelahan saja, mangkanya dia pingsan, member lain pun tak meninggalkan sungmin sendiri, member lain bergantian menjaga sungmin, dan keanehan demi keanehan semakin nyata, saat ini sungmin di jaga oleh siwon dan hangeng, sementara ryeowook sedang memasak di dapur, diapun mencuci tanganya, air yang semula berwarna putih jernih berubah warna menjadi merah, wookie yang melihatnya pun kaget dia pun.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

PRANK…

Semua member menju dapur minus siwon dan hankyung yang harus menjaga sungmin, yesung pun bertanya.

"Wookie….gwanca….ada apa?"

"Hiks…darah hiks….. ada darah hyung hiks….."

"Darah? Dimana?"

"Saat aku akan mencuci tangan tiba – tiba aernya berubah menjadi merah hyung hiks….dan berbau amis hiks hiks….."

Yesung pun menuju tempat cuci piring dan dia mencoba menyalakan keran, tetapi hasilnya aernya tetap berwarna bening.

"Mungkin kau kecapeaan kali wookie-ah mangkanya kau salah liat"

"Aniya hyung…. Aku benar – benar melihatnya"

"Ne, ya sudah kau istirahatlah, biar hyukkie dan donghae yang akan membereskan ini"

"Ne, hyung"

Sementara di kamar sungmin, hankyung dan siwon sedang menemani sungmin, siwon yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang melihat hankyung yang menatap boneka milik sungmin tanpa berkedip, tak lama tubuh hankyung bergetar hebat, siwon yang melihatnya pun panic, dia mendekati hankyung dan mencoba menyadarkan hyungnya.

"Hyung….Hankyung hyung…hyung sadarlah….. kau kenapa hyung?"

Akhirnya setelah 5 menit siwon mencoba menyadarkan hankyung, dia pun sadar.

"Eh….. waeyo wonnie? Aku kenapa"

"Mola hyung, tiba – tiba hyung bergetar dan badan hyung sangat dingin, ada apa hyung"

"Boneka itu…..boneka itu seperti menarik hyung wonnie-ah"

"Mwo? Jangan bercada hyung itu tak lucu….."

Hankyung dan siwon masih meributkan hal yang sama bahwa hantu itu tak ada, pintu kamar pun terbuka tampak kibum dan kangin.

"Hyung, wonnie….. makan, biarkan aku dan kibum yang menjaga sungmin"

"Nde hyung"

Sebelum keluar hankyung sempat berkata kepada bummie

"Hati – hati dengan boneka itu bummie"

"Mwo?"

Bummie yang kebingungan mendengar kata – kata hankyung, mulai penasaran dengan boneka tali yang ada di sudut kamar sungmin, dia menemani sungmin sambil berpikir.

'sejak boneka itu ada disini, hal – hal menyeramkan terjadi, leeteuk hyung yang merasa ada yang melewati dia tapi saat di lihat tak ada,hae hyung yang melihat yeoja menyeramkan, sungmin hyung yang mimpi aneh, eunhyuk hyung yang dikejar – kejar tangan, dan wookie hyung yang melihat darah, sungmin hyung yang sudah seminggu tak bangun,sebenarnya ada apa sih? Boneka itu apa yang ada di baliknya, menarik….. aku harus menyelidikinya.'

Sementara di ruang makan, eunhyuk, siwon, kyuhyun, hankyung,yesung leeteuk, heechul, shindong sedang makan, tiba – tiba kyu berkata kepada siwon.

"Hyung, apa itu?"

"Apa?"

"Itu yang bergerak – gerak di makananmu?"

Sontak semua mata memandang kearah makanan siwon. Siwon pun mengedarkan pandanganya kearah makananya, dan apa yang dia liat? Spaghetti yang tadi dia ambil berubah menjadi belatung, sontak siwon melotot dan belari ke kamar mandi.

"Hoekss…..Hoekssss"

Sontak semuanya memandang makanan mereka masing – masing, sebelum berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk melihat keadaan siwon, Kyu yang pertama sampai pun bertanya.

"Hyung…..gwanca?'

"Gwancana….kyu…siapa yang menaruh belatung di spaghettiku?"

"Ani hyung tak ada… "

"Seriusss deh…. Ini semakin menyeramkan saja"

"Aniya…. Tak ada yang namanya hantu hae-ah"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Sontak semua saling pandang dan menuju dapur , karena suara itu suara wookie dan berasal dari dapur.

"Ada apa wookie? Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Bukan aku hyung, sejak tadi aku di dapur….. dan lagi suara itu dari kamar sungmin hyung"

"Mwo?"

mereka semua pun menuju kamar sungmin, saat akan membukanya, kangin keluar.

"Kanginie….wae?"

"Hyung…..sungmin…"

"Sungmin kenapa kangin hyung?"

"Sungmin sudah sadar hyung hanya saja….."

Sebelum ucapan kangin selesai, semua langsung masuk kedalam kamar. Mereka senang karena sungmin sadar, kyu pun memanggil sungmin.

"Sungmin hyungggggggg…"

"….."

Tak ada jawaban dari sungmin, kyu pun mendekati sungmin dan memeluknya.

"Hyung….."

"Wae kyu?"

"Gwancana?"

"Ne….. kembali lah ke kamar kalian, aku ingin istirahat"

"Ne baiklah kalau begitu"

Semua member pun keluar termasuk bummie, yang menyadari keganjilan atas kesadaran sungmin. Dia pun ditanya oleh teuki

"Bumm…..yang teriak tadi siapa?"

"Saat aku dan kangin hyung sedang menemani sungmin hyung, tiba – tiba sungmin hyung bangun dan berteriak hyung, aku mendekati sungmin hyung, dan kangin hyung keluar untuk memanggil kalian, tapi aneh hyung….."

"Aneh bagaimana bum?"

"Di kamar sungmin hyung…. Aku merasakan aura yang berbeda dari ruang manapun di dorm ini hyung dan lagi, sungmin hyung….. terlihat sangat kosong hyung"

"Perasaanmu saja kali bum… sudahlah yang pasti sungmin hyung sudah sadar kembali"

"Ne, Wonnie benar"

Setelah itu mereka kembali menuju ruang tv, wookie dan Kyu kebagiaan membereskan piring dan makanan. Siwon yang sedang nonton pun tiba – tiba menoleh karena wookie melewati dia dengan santai, malah mereka sempat mengobrol.

"Hyung…. Mau aku ambilkan cemilan?"

"Wooh…. Boleh wookie-ah, kau memang dongsaeng yang paling pengertian"

"Pastinya….. aku ke dapur dulu ne hyung"

"Ne….."

Setelah itu siwon, kembali nonton, Tak lama berselang wookie keluar dari dapur bersama Kyu, lalu siwon pun berkata.

"Wookie….. mana cemilan untukku?"

"Cemilan apa Hyung?"

"Bukanya katanya kau mau mengambil cemilan untukku?"

"Wookie… bukankan kau tadi melewatiku di ruang tv?"

"MWO? Ani siwon hyung, sejak tadi aku di dapur bersama Kyu"

"Ne, hyung wookie bersamku hyung sejak tadi di dapur"

"Lalu yang tadi itu siapa?"

Sejak obrolan mereka bertiga tadi, leeteuk yang mendengarkan obrolan mereka bertiga pun berkata.

"Aduh woonie….jangan menakutiku"

"Aku tidak menakutimu hyung, tapi beneran deh serius….. "

"…"

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan ruang tv menuju kamar masing – masing menyisahkan siwon yang kebingungan.

'kalo yang tadi kata kyu benar, lalu yang ngobrol denganku siapa?'

**TBC/ END?**

**AUTHOR Curcol:**

**So weird bikin ff ini entah kenapa jadi males ngelanjutin, aneh, dan gak dapet feelnya hiks2x, dan pendek pastinya**

**mau balas review dari**

**Gyurievil: ini dh lanjut cingu, death chara gak yah hehe liat saja lanjutanya cingu**

**MinNy Ming : hehe...liat lanjutanya dulu cingu hehe**

** : gomawa cingu, tp ini jauh beda banget karakternya dr PMM cingu, dan lagi PMM lebih keren hehe, dan yang arwah itu liat ajah di akhir hehehe**

**MyDecember: sudah di lanjut cingu hehe,**

**Gomawa ne yang membaca ff ini wajib review nya :) lanjutkah? atau hapus?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3: Scary and Lost**

**Death Doll**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Mystery / Horor / Supranatural**

**Cast : Super Junior all member**

**Warning: Ooc, Typos, Cerita mirip mungkin, gaje, death chara, aneh, jangan baca saat malam hari dan saat sedang makan.**

**Summary: Super junior mendapat paket misterius sebuah boneka, boneka yang membuat kehidupan super junior menjadi tak akan aman dan tanpa mereka sadari bahaya mengancam keselamatan mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Berhasilkah mereka selamat dari semua ini?**

********

* * *

****

Sudah seminggu sungmin sadar dan dia sudah mulai beraktivitas kembali, sayangnya sungmin terlihat sangat aneh di mata member super junior, bukan sungmin yang ceria, dan aegyo, sungmin terlihat kosong. Seperti saat ini beberapa member sedang ada jobn, hanya hyukkie, heechul dan kyuhyun yang tak memiliki job, hyukkie memutuskan untuk stay di dorm, kyuhyun membantu ummanya di kona beans dan heechul, memutuskan pulang kerumah.

Hyukkie di dorm sendirian, dia sedang ada di ruang tengah tiba – tiba dia mendengar bunyi.

Krieeetttttt…..

Hyukkie pun kaget, dan dia mencoba melihat bunyi apa dan dari mana, dia melihat pintu balkon ke buka padahal tidak ada yang membuka. Dia pun mendekati pintu dan menutupnya lagi, saat menutup tiba – tiba dari arah dapur bunyi.

KLANG….

DUK DUK DUK

TAP TAP TAP

Bunyi peralatan makan yang bergerak – gerak dan pintu lemari dapur yang ngebuka tutup sendiri, seta bunyi langkah kaki, hyukkie berusaha tenang hingga.

KRAK KRAK KRAK

Hyukkie pun menengok ke arah bunyi tersebut, dan didepan wajahnya persis sosok putih pucat seorang yeoja dengan muka hancur mata sebelah kanan keluar dan bibir robek sedang tersenyum mengerikan. Hyukkie ingin berteriak tetapi tak ada yang keluar, seperti di kunci.

'kyaaaaaaaaaaa kenapa aku tidak mengerakan badanku, please siapapun tolong, ini mengerikan sekali hiks'

Hyukkie pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri, sementara sosok mengerikan itu hanya melihat dan membelai wajah hyukkie.

**_Huh….. kau terlalu cepat pingsan sayang….. padahal aku ingin menyapamu… aku akan memakan jiwamu sekarang._**

Saat sosok itu akan mengambil jiwa hyukkie, terdengar langkah kaki memasuki dorm, yah langkah kaki siwon, donghae dan leeteuk yang kembali lagi karena donghae ketinggalan handphonenya. Mereka menemukan hyukkie dalam keadaan pingsan, mereka panic dan langsung berlari mendekati hyukkie.

"Hyuk… bangun…..hyukkie….. kau kenapa?"

"Hyung…. Bangun hyung… kenapa kau tiduran di lantai?"

Tak lama kemudian.

"Eng…. Wonnie, hae…. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kenapa kau ada di lantai sih hyuk? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku? Aku juga tak tau hae ah….. aku tidak ingat kenapa aku ada di lantai"

"yasudah kau istirahat saja di kamar hyuk"

"Aniya, hyung…. Aku ingin ke Tour Les Jours membantu umma, lama – lama aku di sini bisa – bisa lupa beneran sama namaku"

"Haha….. bisa saja kau, yasudah kami tungguin kita keluar sama – sama"

"Ne, teuki hyung"

Setelah itu hyukkie pun keluar dorm menuju Tour Les Jours, dan sosok itu tampak sangat marah.

**_Sial….. kalau saja dia tidak di temukan secepat itu, aku sudah pasti akan memakanya, lihat saja nanti tak akan aku lepaskan namja – namja tampan._**

Skip Time

Member suju sedang berada di MR café tidak semuanya sih hanya ada yesung, bummie, kyuhyun, siwon, leeteuk, hankyung dan shindong. Mereka dikumpulkan oleh kibum di sini, karena menurut kibum di dorm tak aman entah apa maksudnya hingga.

"Bummie, kenapa kau mengajak kami kemari?"

"Ne, kita bisa membicarakanya di dorm kan?"

"Ani siwon hyung, hankyung hyung, bila di dorm aku tak tenang"

"Tentang apa bummie?"

"Tentang keanehan yang terjadi akhir – akhir ini hyung, sejak boneka itu datang suasan dorm menjadi agak mengerikan"

"Yang pasti bukan hantu bummie"

"Molla hyung, apa itu aku sedang meneylidikinya saat ini….. melihat keanehan – keanehan yang dialami leeteuk hyung, sungmin hyung, donghae hyung, wookie hyung bahkan hyukkie hyung yang kata hyung tadi pingsan tp dia tidak ingat apa –apa bukanya itu aneh hyung?"

"ne, kau benar bummie….. saat aku menjaga sungmin hyung bersama wonnie…. Aku pun merasa keanehan itu, ruangan kamar sungmin yang berbeda dari ruangan lain, dan saat aku menatap boneka itu, seakan – akan dia hidup dan mengajak ku entah lah, rasanya seperti di tarik dari tubuhmu sendiri"

"…"

"Apa hyung yang lain merasakan sesuatu"

"Ne, sungmin hyung aneh… sehari setelah dia sadar, wookie memasakan nasi untuknya, tapi entah dia sada apa gak, dia malah makan cancing yang ada di taman bawah, sudah aku hentikan tapi dia tetap saja seakan – akan sungmin hyung tuli."

"Ne, kemarin malam aku melihat sungmin, dia terlihat sangat aneh memegang pisau, dan kalau kalian melihat cara jalanya aneh, seperti robot."

"Ne baiklah, awasi terus sungmin hyung kyu, yesung hyung….. selebihnya aku akan mencari tau ada apa sebenarnya ne…."

"Ne bummie ah, hyung akan bantu juga ne?"

"Baiklah teuki hyung, usahakan jangan sendirian ne"

"Ne…."

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke dorm.

Skip Time

Malamnya, wookie sedang membuat makanan di dapur untuk para member, sungmin dari belakang berjalan mendekati wookie dengan pisau di tanganya, dia hendak menusuk wookie, tiba – tiba wookie berbalik, wookie pun bertanya.

"Hyung…. Untuk apa itu pisau?"

"Eh… oh ini…. Untuk…untuk membuat ramen"

"Membuat ramen kan tak perlu pakai pisau hyung?"

"Ne, kan hyung ingin pake sayuran dan beberapa bahan lagi, jadi mesti dipotong bukan"

"Ne hyung"

Sungmin pun mendekati talenan dan memotong sayuran, tapi memoton dengan cara aneh, seakan – akan memotong ayam sembelih. Akhirnya wookie pun turun tangan.

"Hyung, biarkan wookie saja yang memotong, sungmin hyung tunggu di ruang makan saja, ne?"

"Ne, gomawa wookie….."

Sungmin pun meninggalkan wookie yang ada di dapur, dan sosok yang mengerakan sungmin pun marah.

**_Sial gagal lagi, jiwa namja manis ini benar – benar susah di kendalikan….. argh…. Pokoknya selanjutnya tak boleh gagal lagi._**

Skip Time

Para member sedang duduk di ruang tv, sedangkan sungmin di kamarnya sendiri, saat hyukkie baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dia mendengar.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Hyukkie yang paling dekat kamar sungmin pun sampai ditempat pertama dia pun membuka kamar sungmi dan bertanya.

"Mini hyunggg wae?"

Tapi anehnya dia tak menemukan siapa – siapa di kamar itu, dia pun berkata

"Loh?"

Saat berbalik keluar kamar dia di Tanya oleh member yang lain.

"Kenapa hyuk? Sungmin kenapa?"

" Molla Teuki hyung, tadi aku mendengar suara sungmin hyung dari sini, tapi dia tidak ada"

"Aneh… masa sungmin hyung menghilang?"

"Benar kata bummie, sejak boneka itu ada keadaan tambah gak wajar ajah"

" Sudahlah sebaiknya kita cari sungmin hyung saja"

Akhirnya mereka berpencar mencari sungmin, hingga suara kyuhyun memanggil mereka.

"Hyung….. kemari"

Mereka semua menuju tempat kyuhyun, dan mereka melihat sebuah tangan tergeletak di bawah sofa dengan darah di mana – mana. Wookie yang melihat jatuh terduduk dan menangis.

"Hiks…..hiks… hyung…..mini hyung…..Apa sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Sebelum jatuh korban lagi kita harus menyelesaikannya "

"Wookie hyung…. Tenang ini hanya tangan boneka, dan saus tomat bukan tangan manusia dan darah"

"MWO… benarkah itu bummie?"

"Ne, hyung coba saja pegang…"

"S****n, siapa yang bermain – main seperti ini? Ini tak lucu sama sekali"

"Lalu dimana sungmin hyung?"

"Molla….. kita istirahat saja, besok kita cari lagi sungmin"

"Ne, teuki hyung"

Akhirnya mereka masuk kekamar satu – satu menyisahkan donghae yang penasaran, dan pada akhirnya dia pun masuk kedalam kamar, saat masuk ke dalam kamar diapun menuju kamar mandi, saat keluar dia di buat binggung oleh pintu balkon yang terbuka, dia mendekati dan menutupnya, saat berbalik dia mendengar sebuah ketukan pintu saat di buka tak ada orang, dan dia pun duduk di pinggir ranjang, saat dia melihat lurus kedepan di depan sosok yeoja menyeramkan itu muncul, dengan tampang mengerikanya, menmbuat hae tidak bisa bergerak dia meniup hae, setelah itu dia menembus melewati hae.

**_Gotcha 1 jiwa lagi aku dapatkan tak sia – sia hehe…. Sayang dia sangat tampan, semoga saja kawan – kawanya tak bodoh._**

Sosok itu pun meninggalkan hae, sementara member laen merasa tak tenang, mereka tak ada satupun yang bisa tidur. Kyu memutuskan keluar kamar menuju kamar donghae, dia pun mengetuk pintu tapi tak di jawab dia masuk dan melihat donghae duduk di pinggir ranjang dia pun berkata.

"Donghae hyung kau kah itu?"

Merasa tidak di tanggapi, kyu mun mendekati hae dan bertanya kepada hae.

"Ada apa hyung…"

Tidak dapat respon dia pun mendekati donghae dan menepuk pundaknya

Puk

Kreeek

Prangggg

"hyuuuunnngggggggg"

Kyu pun terjatuh di lantai melihat donghae hyung yang di sentuh langsung pecah seperti porslen, dan semua member mendekati kamar hae. Teuki hyung yang pertama kali datang bertanya.

"Ada apa kyu?"

Kyu tidak mendjawab dia hanya menunjuk kearah hae yang pecah berkeping – keeping, dan suara bukan dari leeteuk tapi dr member lain yang bertanya

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?"

"Hae hyung… hiks….hiks… pecah hyung"

"MWO….. maksudmu kyu?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur hyung, aku kemari siapa tau hae hyung belum tidur juga, saat aku mengetuk tidak di jawab oleh hae hyung, mangkanya aku masuk dan saat aku menepuk pundaknya dia pecah berkeping – keeping seperti boneka porselen hyung hiks….hiks…"

"Tenang ne, kyu…. Kita akan cari tau yang sebenarnya"

"Semakin menyeramkan hyung….."

"Ne, wookie ah…. Menyeramkan sangat"

**TBC/ END?**

**AUTHOR Curcol:**

**kyaaaaaa Ri bener2x mau nangis bikin chapter ini, sumpah menurut ri ini serem banget, mana lagi sendirian pula hiks...hiks...**

**mau balas review dari**

**cacaclouds: ne ini udh ampe chapter 5 cingu**

**putriii: gak tau yah seru pa nggak cingu yang menetukan heheh, sudah aku lanjut cingu**

**Gomawa ne yang membaca ff ini wajib review nya :) lanjutkah? atau hapus?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4: The Mysterius Girl and Spend**

**Death Doll**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Mystery / Horor / Supranatural**

**Cast : Super Junior all member**

**Warning: Ooc, Typos, Cerita mirip mungkin, gaje, death chara, aneh, jangan baca saat malam hari dan saat sedang makan.**

**Summary: Super junior mendapat paket misterius sebuah boneka, boneka yang membuat kehidupan super junior menjadi tak akan aman dan tanpa mereka sadari bahaya mengancam keselamatan mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Berhasilkah mereka selamat dari semua ini?**

********

* * *

****

Keadaan semakin mencekam di dorm, para member seperti Leeteuk, Kibum, Hankyung, Shindong dan Kangin pergi keluar menuju kona beans untuk membicarakan lebih lanjut mengenai kejadian aneh ini.

"Bum…. Apakah kau sudah menemukan mahluk di balik kejadian – kejadian ini?"

"Belum hyung, aku masih blum bisa menentukan mahluk apa kah itu, tapi yang pasti sosok itu sosok yeoja yang sama seperti Donghae hyung bilang."

"Hm… tak ada waktu Bummie, yeoja? kita tak bisa melawan yeoja, kita ini namja "

"Ne, hankyung hyung….."

"Hankyung ah….. bukan waktunya bersikap sopan terhadap yeoja, bila itu menyangkut nyawa kita"

"Mahluk itu hanya mengiginkan jiwa kita hyung" Kibum mengoreksi perkataan Leeteuk

"Ya teserah apa lah Bum….. aku ingin ini cepat berakhir"

"Ne, aku juga hyung"

Sementara di dorm ada Siwon, Wookie, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Heechul yang sedang berusaha menjaga keselamatan mereka dari mahluk yang mengincar mereka, mereka tak tau apa itu saat mereka sedang duduk di depan tv, tiba – tiba lampu penerangan mati nyala, mati nyala terus hingga 3x.

"Hy…yung…. Aku takut….."

"Wookie….tak mau mati hyung…"

"Ini kenapa sih? PLN merusak menggangu saja"

"Hyung…..please kali ini ajah, percayalah bahwa ini kerjaan hantu…."

"Tapi Wookie-ah….."

"Woon….tak ada yang bisa membuat ruangan sedingin ini, sementara ac sedang rusak won"

"Hey kalian, tenang lah dulu….. kita tak boleh gegabah, salah – salah malah membuat mahluk itu senang"

Saat mereka sedang mengobrol, suara – suara dentangan peralatan dapur, langkah kaki dan angin berhembus mengitari mereka.

TAP TAP TAP

DUAK DUAK DUAK

ZHINGGGG ZHINGGG

Yesung pun berteiak.

"WOI….SIAPA ITU? TUNJUKAN DIRIMU"

Setelah teriakan itu sosok yeoja mengerikan itu muncul bersama sungmin. Wookie pun berteriak.

"Sungmin hyung…."

Saat Wookie akan berlari kearah sungmin, dia di tahan oleh Yesung. Wookie pun bertanya

"Kenapa hyung…. Kenapa hyung menahanku, kasian kan Sungmin hyung"

"Aniya, Wookie…. Dia bukan sungmin hyung, dia hanya boneka tali yang di gerakan oleh siluman itu." Yesung menujuk ke arah mahluk itu dan mahluk itu malah tertawa dan berkata

"Hihihi….. hay tampan…wanna play with me?"

"Siapa kau? Siluman apakah dirimu?" pertanyaan dari seorang kyuhyun

"Aku? Tak sopan kalian tak mengenalku dan lagi maaf – maaf saja yah, aku bukan mahluk rendahaan seperti yang kau maksud tampan"

"Kau saja tidak memperkenalkan diri kepada bisa kami mengetahui siapa kau…..paboooo dan lagi kalau kau bukan siluman lalu apa? Kata kyu kepada mahluk itu

"Aku adalah kekasih dewa kematian aku iris mahluk – mahluk abadi yah anggap saja aku mahluk kuno yang cantik"

"MWO? Cantik? Mengerikan lebih cantik diriku" kata Heechul

Sementara Heechul dan si mahluk abadi berdebat siapa yang paling cantik, kyu menggunakan waktunya untuk mengirim pesan ke Kibum, akhirnya siwon tersadar dari rasa tak percayanya dan dia bertanya

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami? Dan mengapa kau mengicar kami? Siapa yang menyuruhmu menghabisi kami?"

" …. _slow down_ tampan, ganteng – ganteng bawel yah ternyata…. Tak menyangka deh….."

"Haisss….. Bawelan mana? Sama yeoja jelek sepertimu, dari tadi cumin bisa menggoda saja, sukur – sukur sexy yang ada mengerikan"

"Hey…. Kalian membuatku marah, baiklah Girlssss serangggg"

Seketika itu juga, semua boneka yang pernah elf kasih kepada para members hidup dan menyerang mereka semua. Mereka semua menghindar dari serangan itu, Wookie dan Kyu masih sempat menggobrol

"Aduh…..sakit…..Hyung, kenapa mereka tak ada abisnya sih?"

"Tanyakan saja sama Sungmin hyung, yang suka mengoleksi boneka"

Tiba – tiba suara kencang terdengar

CETAR

"Lepaskan kami apa maumu?"

Mahluk itu mengikat mereka semua dengan benang gitar. Dan mahluk itu berkata

"Hanya ingin jiwamu saja tampan…"

Di tempat lain, tepatnya kona beans. Kibum mendapat sebuah pesan dari Kyu.

Drrrtt….drttt….

From: Kyunnie

Re: ASAP

Subject: Hyung….. mahluk itu muncul, cepat tolong kami, dia mengatakan kekasih dewa kematian bernama iris….. cepat hyung di sini semangkin kacau hyung.

Seketika itu juga Kibum langsung menyalakan leptop dan mengetik – ngetik sebentar dan menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Gawat…"

"Ada apa Bummie?"

"Apa yang gawat?"

"Gawat Teuki Hyung….. mahluk itu bernama asli iris, tapi berbagai Negara menamai dia Dusstazz dia seorang yeoja cantik pembuat boneka terkenal, dia pernah diperkosa oleh kekasihnya, dan sekarat saat itu dia bertemu dengan malaikat maut dan malaikat maut mencintainya dan membawa dia kepada kematian, tapi tak diam di situ saja, Dustazz yang membenci namja membunuh sang malaikat maut dan menjadi abadi dan kuat, saat bulan purnama kekuatan tertingginya akan bangkit dan lagi, dia menggambil jiwa seorang namja untuk keabadianya….. dia bisa menjadi apa saja dan merasuki apa saja seperti yang dia mau"

"Ini malam bulan purnama Bummie"

"Ne, Shindong Hyung"

"Apa ada cara membunuhnya? Apakah menggunakan ritual?"

"Ne Hyung….. cara membunuhnya...MWOYA?

"Ada apa?"

"Cara membunuhnya hanya 1 hyung, tapi itu bersiko besar"

"Apa Bumm"

"Dengan….."

**TBC/ END?**

**AUTHOR Curcol:**

**Yeee kaga jadi ilang, untungnya ada ne... pendek? dan tambah kacau alurnya? iya emang ri mulai kacau buat ini mianhe jeongmal mianhe ne readers.**

**mau balas review dulu dari:**

**LittleLiappe: wah senangnya di kasih masukan sama cingu gomawa ne masukanya, nanti aku ubah lagi, mianhe ne kalo bacanya tidak mengenakan cingu hehe**

**BlackAngleKyu: udah lanjut cingu ini **

**MyDecember: masuk kok cingu hehe, ini di chapter ini di kasih tau ma kibum heheh.**

**Cho ryeosung: chapter depan kejawab cingu kenapa yang dikejar2x member suju, serem tah? aku pikir gak heheh**

**Rainy: Maunya sih dc tapi yah liat ajah deh ne cingu**

**Gomawa ne yang membaca ff ini wajib review nya :) lanjutkah? atau hapus?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Dengan… menebas jantungnya di kala bulan purnama, sambil mencium bibirnya, cara itu dapat menghancurkannya"

Dan ke 4 hyungmya menatap ani mungkin lebih tepatnya terperangan mendengar jawaban dari Kibum, Kangin pun berkata.

"Tapi, Bummie ah….. apa mereka mau melakukan hal itu?"

"Mollayo,Hyung….. tapi itu satu – satunya cara"

"Apakah ada cara untuk mengembalikan Donghae dan Sungmin, juga Bum?"

"Ani Hyung tak ada penjelasan mengenai pengembalian itu"

"Apa tak ada cara lain Bummie? Ini seperti sebuah ritual?"

"Ani hyung, ne memang sebuah ritual, tapi di sini tak di jelaskan ritual ini untuk apa? Dan manfaatnya apa, tak ada penjelasanya sama skali malahan"

"Emm….. coba kau hubungi mereka Bum?"

"Ne Hyung….."

Kibum pun berusaha menghubungi ke 6 Hyung dan dongsaengnya, tetapi tak satupun yang diangkat, diapun berkata.

"Tidak diangkat Teuki Hyung"

"Emm…..biarkan mereka berjuang menyelamatkan diri mereka aku berharap mereka selamat dan berhasil lolos"

"Ne, Teuki hyung benar… apa kita tidak mencoba melakukan ritual ini saja hyung? Kita memang tak tau kegunaanya, sukur – sukur mahluk itu musnah dan Sungmin dan Donghae kembali hyung"

"Ide mu boleh juga Hankyung-ah… kalau begitu kita jalankan ritual saja Bum"

"Yakin Teuki hyung?"

"Ne"

"Baiklah kita pindah tempat."

Mereka ber 4 pun pergi meninggalkan kona beans entah kemana.

**Chapter 4: Ritual, Die and Live Again**

**Death Doll**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Mystery / Horor / Supranatural**

**Cast : Super Junior all member**

**Warning: Ooc, Typos, Cerita mirip mungkin, gaje, death chara, aneh, jangan baca saat malam hari dan saat sedang makan.**

**Summary: Super junior mendapat paket misterius sebuah boneka, boneka yang membuat kehidupan super junior menjadi tak akan aman dan tanpa mereka sadari bahaya mengancam keselamatan mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Berhasilkah mereka selamat dari semua ini?**

********

* * *

****

Sementara itu di dorm super junior suasana mencekam, dimana- mana penuh boneka hidup yang sedang menawan ke 6 member suju yang ada. Kyu diam – diam berhasil meloloskan diri, mendekati sang mahluk dengan membawa pisau entah dari mana asalnya mengendap – endap mendekati sang mahluk, yesung yang melihat sempat mengerakan mulutnya.

"Kyuuuuu jangaaannnn"

Tapi Kyu tak memperdulikanya, dia pun sekmakin mendekat, saat akan menikamnya, mahluk itu berbalik dan mendorong kyu dengan kekuatanya dan alhasi kyu mental menabrak lemari dan Yesung berteriak.

"Andweeeeeee"

Seketika itu semua belitan dari tubuh para member terlepas, dan sang mahluk sangat marah.

"Sial… kalian tak akan bisa lolos dariku…. Jangan macam – macam"

Seketika itu mahluk itu menyerang Yesung, yang paling dekat denganya dengan mengeluarkan sulur dari tanganya, Wookie yang melihat pun berteriak.

"Yesung hyung awasssssss"

Yesung pun dengan cepat mengindari mahluk itu, menyisahkan jarak yang lumaya jauh, dia pun berkata.

"Heheh…tak semudah itu lady…"

Di tempat lain, terlihat 5 namja tampan sedang berada di lapangan luas, err lebih tepatnya kuburan sepertinya, karena terlihat banyak nisan di kanan – kirinya, Shindong pun berkata.

"Bummie….. kenapa kita kemari?"

"Ne, apa tidak ada tempat lain untuk melakukan ritual?"

"Ani, ini tempat yang paling sepi Kangin hyung, Shindong Hyung, dan lagi apa yang kita butuhkan banyak disini"

"Apa yang kau butuhkan Bum?"

Tak berapa lama Hankyung dan Leeteuk datang membawa segala macam yang diperlukan untuk ritual. Dan Kangin pun bertanya

"Err….hyung….. apa gpp tuh? Dan lagi….. apa gak illegal?"

"Kalo mau yang legal cari sendiri ajah Kangin-ah, kita tak punya waktu untuk itu"

"Kami sudah meminta ijin barusan, Bummie, kau butuh berapa tulang dan tengkorak lagi?"

"Ini sudah cukup kok hyung, mari kita memulai ritualnya"

Kibum berdiri di tengah – tengah sebuah tanda bintang dia menaruh sebuah kertas dengan kata – kata seperti sebuah ritual pemanggilan ah entahlah ritual apa.

**_Wahai… Momon sang dewa kematian, datanglah. Aku memanggil demi iris, bawalah dia pulang bersamamu….. kembalikan jiwa –jiwa yang hilang, dan temukanlah cinta sejati._**

Setelah Kibum mengucapkan itu, hanya tiupan angin yang mematikan lilin – lilin yang ada di sekitar mereka, sementara di dorm sang mahluk.

"Apa kalian tau kalau kalian sangat tampan "

"Ne kami tau, tak perlu kau katakan dan kalo boleh tau noona…. Apa yang membuatmu menyerang kami, apa salah kami dan siapa yang mengirimu kemari?"

"Ani tak ada yang mengirimku kemari, dan salah kalian? Karena kalian namja"

"Apa salahnya dengan namja noona?"

"Kalian adalah mahluk brengsek yang hanya mencari kepuasan dari yeoja setelah itu membuangnya, semuanya sama saja"

"Aniya, tak semua namja sama noona"

Saat mereka sedang berbincang- bincang untuk mengulur waktu,Siwon pelan – pelan mendekati mahluk itu sambil mengendap endap, sebelum Siwon akan menusuknya tiba – tiba mahluk itu terjatuh dan berteriak kencang

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Siwon yang melihat ada celah dan peluang, mendekati sang mahluk, dia melihat jantung yang sudah tak pernah berdetak tiba – tiba berdenyut menapilkan warna merah, siwon pun mengerahkan pisau itu ke arah jantung dan berkata.

"Matiiii kauuuuu"

"Andweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

JLEB

SLASH

SIINGGG

Setelah itu dorm menyala kembali dan sungmin dan donghae telah kembali, Kyu mendekati Siwon dan berkata

"Akhirnya beres hyung….."

"Ne, sepertinya dewi keberuntungan memihak kita Kyu"

"Hehe…. Ada – ada saja kau Won, sudah percaya sekarang?'

"Hehehe…."

Kyu melihat handphoneya dan dia mencoba menelpon Kibum tak berapa lama panggilan di jawab.

_"Yoboseo"_

"Hyung….Kibum Hyung"

_"Kyu? Kau kah itu? Bagaimana yang lain?"_

"Mereka selamat hyung, bahkan Sungmin dan Donghae Hyung telah kembali"

_"MWO JINJAAA?"_

"Ne, hyung…. Kalau begitu cepat balik kita rayakan ne"

_"Baiklah"_

Setelah itu mereka pun membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi tadi, sambil menunggu para member lain pulang, sementara di tempat lain.

"Hyung…. Mereka selamat hyung"

"Jinjaaa? Baguslah….. sayangnya"

"Sayangnya apa hyung?"

"Sungmin dan Donghae"

"Mereka telah kembali hyung"

"Jinjaa Bummie-ah?"

"Ne hyung….. mangkanya ayo kita balik ke dorm, kita rayakan"

"Baiklah….."

2 month later

Super junior kembali menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa, tanpa ada satupun yang membatalkan job, sejak kejadian itu tak ada 1 memberpun yang membahasnya, dan dorm kembali ke dalam keadaan normal. Dimana duo ikan monyet sedang salin berkejaran seperti anak kecil.

END

**AUTHOR Curcol:**

**Yeeee seleseee huhu mianhe kalo karya saya tidak memuaskan apa lagi dengan ending yang aneh mianhe, saya gak tau ritual seperti apa jadi yah begitulah jadinya dan bila tak memuaskan mianhe ne karena permintaan gak dc saya menghidupkan lagi ming oppa dan hae oppa **

**mau balas review dulu dari:**

**ikaAow: mianhe cingu baru kebaca... iya ini udh tamat malah**

** : mianhe kalo dipotong di tengah2x cingu hehe...**

**shin min hwa: donghae jadi seperti boneka porslen yang di sentuh pecah cingu, dia sempat di lewati mahluk itu soalnya**

**gyurievil: udh cingu udh lanjut**

**Gomawa ne yang membaca ff ini wajib review nya :)**


End file.
